Parkinson's disease (PD) and Alzheimer's disease (AD) are the most common neurodegenerative disorders in the adult population. Parkinson's disease is characterized by slow movement, resting tremor, rigidity, bradykinesia and postural instability. The disease is characterized pathologically by the progressive loss of dopaminergic neurons in the substantia nigra pars compacta and the presence of intracytoplasmic aggregates called Lewy bodies in surviving neurons of the brainstem. The incidence of PD increases with age; it has been estimated 0.3% of those age 50 are afflicted, the number increasing to 4.3% by age of 85. No significant treatment is available for PD.
Alzheimer's disease is a fatal neurodegenerative disorder which results in progressive memory loss and behavioral abnormalities for which there is currently no cure. AD is characterized by the progressive formation of insoluble amyloid plaques and fibrillary tangles. These plaques primarily of consists of an aggregated αβ (Amyloid-β) peptide that is formed by the proteolytic processing of amyloid precursor protein (APP) by β-site cleaving enzyme (BACE1). Current approaches targeting these proteins to treat AD do not arrest the underlying disease process and largely treat only the symptoms. Therapeutics to either slow or reverse the neuronal loss and the underlying cognitive decline are urgently needed.
The human gene LRRK2 (Leucine-Rich Repeat Kinase-2)(SEQ ID NO 62) encodes an enzyme also known as LRRK2 or dardarin. LRRK2 is a 144 Kb with 51 exons encoding 2527 amino acids. The LRRK2 protein domain consists of Ras belonging to the Ras/GTPase family, COR, LRR, a Leucine-Rich Repeat, consisting of MAPKKK kinase catalytic domain a (22-28 amino acid motif) directly involved in Ser/Thr phosphorylation, a WD40 domain and ankyrin repeats. LRRK2 is expressed in all tissues at low levels and in neurons of the brain regions including the cortex, striatum, hippocampus, and cerebellum and in dopaminergic neurons of the substantia nigra. Although the expression levels of LRRK2 in the dopaminergic neurons of the SNpc are very low, its expression level has been detected in Lewy neurites and in Lewy bodies of sporadic PD.
LRRK2 (SEQ ID NO 62) is reported to be the most prevalent cause for autosomal dominant PD. Overlapping neurodegenerative pathologies have been described in PD patients with Alzheimer's disease with LRRK2 mutations. A common G2019S mutation (SEQ ID NO 28) accounts for a significant proportion of sporadic PD in some populations and the location of the LRRK2 gene on chromosome 12q12 that causes late onset AD. More than 20 mutations have been reported in the gene encoding LRRK2 (SEQ ID NO 62) which have been linked recently with autosomal-dominant Parkinsonism that is clinically indistinguishable from typical, idiopathic, late-onset PD. Some of these mutations, R1441C, R1441G, Y1699C and G2019S, are amino acids conserved. Recent study demonstrates that LRRK2 R1628P (SEQ ID NO 29) variant is associated with a two-fold risk of AD.